


Blindspotting Premier

by iknowthekoolaidflavor



Series: Bay Boy Drabbles [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: M/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-03-04
Packaged: 2019-11-09 04:01:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17994452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknowthekoolaidflavor/pseuds/iknowthekoolaidflavor





	Blindspotting Premier

Rafa and Daveed made their way into their hotel, arms wrapped around each other, trying to pull each other’s clothes off. It was a little difficult when they couldn’t pull themselves away from each other long enough to stop kissing. 

They just left the Blindspotting premier and for most of the night, they were buzzing with excitement, unable to keep their hands off each other.

By the time they reached the bedroom, they were in nothing but their boxers. Daveed pushed Rafa against the wall, leaving a trail of kisses from his neck and down his chest. As he reached his cock, he pulled down Rafa’s boxers and threw them on the floor.

He watched Rafa slowly lose it as he kissed and licked his tip. It didn’t take long for Rafa’s cock to bottom out. He cursed under his breath, watching Daveed take care of him. Just when he thought he might cum, he would pull away and stroke him with his hand.

Daveed stroked and twisted his cock his cock with two hands as he sucked the tip harder. Just when Rafa felt he might cum again, Daveed was towering over him once more.

“You’re such a fuckin’ tease”, he groaned

“You’re one to talk. Brushing against me all night and kissing my neck”

The shorter man blushed as his boyfriend bit his lip and wrapped his arms around him. Daveed pulled Rafa in for a sweet kiss, it was soft and gentle. He poured all the love he hand into it.

He was breathless.

“I love you”, Daveed grinned as he kissed his cheek, “More than you know. I’m proud of you”

He kissed his other cheek with a hum.

“I’m proud of both of us. We have a movie out. We moved in together. It’s like a damn dream”

Rafa could feel the tears threatening to spill over. He’s never been this happy before.

“Me too baby”

He kicked off his boxers as he pulled Rafa into another kiss and guided him towards the bed. It didn’t take long to prep him. He loved hearing his boyfriend groan as he finally pulled out the anal plug. 

As Rafa sank down onto Daveed’s cock. They’ve been waiting on this all evening. He rocked his hips softly. Daveed gently guided his motions, feeling Rafa squeeze around him.

The night. The moment. The hotel. Everything was perfect.

He couldn’t help but lean forward for another kiss.

“I love you too”

Daveed’s thrusts became more fervent as Rafa slammed his hips down. The friction from his cock rubbing against Daveed’s stomach made him cum. He barely held on as Daveed continued to fuck him, chasing his own orgasm. As Daveed spilled inside Rafa, he couldn’t help telling him he loved him over and over.

He rolled on his back, staring at the ceiling, full of content. 

“What should we do now?”, Daveed smiled

“We can figure that out after we take a bath”

Daveed kissed him for good measure before he got up to start a bath. He nervously made his way to the bathroom, He knew this weekend had the potential to be perfect. He just needed to figure out how he was going to fit in asking Rafa to marry him. 


End file.
